


Pack Alpha

by hirusen



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Aural Kink, Begging, Belts, Bondage, Cayde-6 Is A Kinky Fucker, Cock Rings, Collars, Cuddles, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional Comfort, Exo/Human Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Fucking Machines, Hair-pulling, Holding From Behind, Holding Hands, Intimacy, It's A Hunter Thing, Language, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Male Clothed Male, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pet Names, Pleasure Tape, Punishment, Resting Head On Shoulder, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Touchy-Feely, Vanguard/Guardian Relationship, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Whipping, nuzzling, post-mission cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Alec felt so desperate for comfort after his last strike that his body mindless hunts for the one thing that can help him. And that thing is a person.





	

He sighed deeply as he touched down in the Tower, other Guardians roaming about, preparing for their next missions, patrols, and Crucible matches. Or trolling around. That happens--a **lot**. He glanced to his left when he felt his temporary Strike teammate patted his shoulder, going off to do whatever it was they were gonna be doing. Alec felt like he had just been through _several_ meat grinders and his mind was not working. Not like he's use to, anyway. _I need an escape, but...where?_ That was always a problem for Alec; see, he's a Hunter and while many of his class were lone wolves, he needed a pack, so to speak. He needed contact with people to function properly when he's stressed; which Strikes and Raids always make him stressed, if the weekly nightfall missions the Vanguards give didn't do that already.

It took him to descend the staircase before he noticed that his body was moving. Where it was going, he had no idea. Finally, his body made it to the room where the Vanguards of the Guardians stood and he understood what his mind was looking for. He b-lined for Cayde-6, the Hunter Vanguard, and waited next to him for a moment. "Been a long day?" Cayde asked when the Hunter stood next to him, but he was very confused when he placed his head on his shoulder. "Uh...Guardian?" "Ignore me. I just...am very tired." Cayde could have said something, but he didn't; having been in the field before becoming a Vanguard, he understood the wear and tear that kind of life can do to one's body and mind. So he ignored his charge, going back to his duty.

Alec didn't keep track of how long he leaned against Cayde like that, but he finally felt like he's overstayed his welcome, getting off of the other Hunter, and just turned to leave for his apartment when he heard, "See you around." Glancing over his shoulder to see Cayde wave him away. He didn't respond, but waved back and left for his home. Striping out of his armor, draping his cloak over the back of a chair, he sunk onto his bed, huffing a breath as his eyelids felt heavy, his body finally succumbing to the need for sleep. He was almost fast asleep instantly when he heard faintly in the back of his mind, _see you around_ ; he passed out seconds later, the faintest trace of a smile on his lips.


End file.
